


OS DESTIEL | I wciąż go kocham.

by NiebieskiKartofelek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, amnezja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskiKartofelek/pseuds/NiebieskiKartofelek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli spowodowałam na Twojej twarzy uśmiech, ty bądź przyczyną mojego uśmiechu:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	OS DESTIEL | I wciąż go kocham.

„Pragniemy tych, których nie możemy mieć. Kochamy tych, którzy okazują nam serca"

*** 

Podobno ból jest po to, aby go odczuwać. Ale co mam zrobić, jeśli czuję jedynie zimno, przeraźliwą pustkę, którą potrafi rozproszyć tylko jedna osoba? Co jeśli nie wiem kim ona jest?

Do cholery, pragnę znaleźć się w jej objęciach. Błagam, niech mnie przytuli. Inaczej zrobi to ciemność, a ja nie chcę spędzić w jej bestialskich ramionach ani minuty dłużej. Ona sprawia, że moje ciało nie jest moim ciałem. Że nie jestem sobą. Ale o czym ja mówię? Do diabła, ja nie wiem kim jestem.

Oddałem tej osobie swoje serce, które teraz leży gdzieś rozsypane, a ja nawet nie mogę wstać i je pozbierać. Pamiętam to. Jedynie to. Moje palce splecione z jego palcami. Dłonie jeżdżące po mojej klatce piersiowej. Prawie pamiętam uczucie dreszczy, towarzyszące temu. Nie powinno tak być. Ugryzienie w język boli, ale przemija. Ból psychiczny jest o wiele gorszy. Nie kończy się. Zabija powoli, ale dotkliwie i rozdzierająco. Wyobraźcie sobie uczucie przy oparzeniu wrzątkiem. Straszne, prawda? To dzieje się z moją duszą. Krwawi. Nie zamierza przestać. Cierpię. Nie ma już nic. Ja, przykuty do łóżka, w okropnej śpiączce, ale z sercem bijącym. Z sercem bijącym tylko dla tej jednej osoby. Pragnę, żeby jego głos wyrwał mnie z odmętów ciemności. Z niekończących się pokładów czerni. Tak bardzo chciałbym poczuć ciepło jego oddechu, ciepło uścisków, ciepło towarzyszące tym rozbrajającym pocałunkom. Cholera, jestem pewien, że byłem w nim głęboko, niezaprzeczalnie i niewymownie zakochany. To zabawne. Nie wiem nawet o kim myślę. Staram się przestać. I za każdym razem, kiedy sądzę, że mi się udało, myśli ponownie wywiercają mi dziurę w głowie. Jestem słaby. Zbyt słaby. Ciemność mnie pochłania. Czerń, żadnej jasnej iskierki. Zero nadziei. Czy człowiek leżący pół wieku w szpitalnej sali może mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję? Teraz jedyne, czego naprawdę chcę, to śmierci. Anioły, diabły, siły nieczyste, cokolwiek. Upomnijcie się o mnie, proszę. Nie zniosę więcej milczenia, więcej samotności. Uprzedzam was, nie mam pojęcia jak się tu znalazłem. Boję się, że nie dotrzymam słowa. Nie obudzę się, jak mnie o to proszono, tym cieniutkim, słabym głosikiem. Wiem, że ktoś odwiedza mnie codziennie, jednak to nie wystarczy. Zawsze do mnie mówi. A ja zawsze go słucham.

Pamiętam jego drżący głos, kiedy siedział przy moim łóżku i wyjaśniał, co się ze mną stało.

"Doszło do krwotoku, Cassie. Przy tego typu urazach przedłużają śpiączkę, aby organizm się regenerował, a mózg wracał do normy wraz z ustępowaniem obrzęku. Będzie dobrze, kochanie."

Pamiętam jego aksamitny dotyk i kojący ton.

"Odzyskam Cię, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobię. Odzyskam Cię."

Pamiętam jego niegasnącą nadzieję.

"Pośpisz jeszcze troszkę i się obudzisz, dobrze?"

Pamiętam jego opowieści i gawędziarską nutkę.

"Sammy chyba coś czuje do Gabe'a. Dzisiaj pocałował go przelotnie w czoło. Ale bez Ciebie to nie to samo. Pokaż lekarzom, że się mylą. Potrzebuję Cię. Proszę, wróć do mnie."

Pamiętam jego załamanie i chwile zwątpienia. Każdą łzę, każdy nieludzki szloch, który wyrywał mi serce z piersi.

"Nie mogę Cię stracić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Czasami, kiedy wszyscy myślą, że zgłupiałem i gadam z rośliną, mówię im, że będę na Ciebie czekać choćby całą wieczność. Nigdy Cię nie zostawię, nigdy Cię nie opuszczę."

Pamiętam jego historyjki i prośby, które tak bardzo chciałem spełnić.

"Ciągle przyciskam twarz do brudnej szyby i moje oczy nadal są wilgotne, kiedy "przypadkiem" przejeżdżam obok miejsc, gdzie spędzaliśmy razem czas. Nasza ciastkarnia nadal stoi pusta, wiesz? Błagam, daj nam szansę pójść tam jeszcze raz."

Pamiętam jego cholernie smutne wyznania, od których umierałem od środka.

"Często łapię się również na tym, że wypatruję mojego aniołka w prochowcu, chociaż wiem, że to niemożliwe, żebym go odnalazł. Ale nie mogę się powstrzymać, to silniejsze ode mnie. Najgorsze są drobiazgi, kiedy usłyszę piosenkę, której słuchaliśmy, kiedy ktoś wymówi tytuł filmu, który oglądaliśmy. Kiedy poczuję zapach twoich perfum, kiedy przytulę twarz do twojej poduszki. Nie daję rady, Cas."

Pamiętam, gdy mówił, że mu mnie brakuje.

"Moje jedno serce, dwoje uszu, oczu, usta, nos, 7 litrów krwi, 206 kości, 5 i pół miliona czerwonych krwinek oraz 30 trylionów DNA krzyczą, że tęsknie za Tobą"

Pamiętam, gdy w piękny sposób mówił, że nadal mnie kocha.

"Są takie dni, kiedy jesteś w każdej godzinie, a są takie godziny, kiedy jesteś w każdej minucie. W uszach bez przerwy bębni mi twoje imię. Ciągle takie bliskie i ukochane. Ciągle takie potrzebne i tak bardzo znajome. Miłość jest jak paralizator. Odbiera zdolność logicznego myślenia. Jesteś moim paralizatorem, Cas. I wiesz co? Kocham Cię. Będę Cię kochał do dnia, w którym umrę. A jeśli po tym jest jakieś życie, to wtedy też będę Cię kochał"

Pamiętam jego słowa, ale nie pamiętam jego.

Mijały kolejne dni, a mój pobyt w szpitalnym łóżku stawał się niekończącym się, melancholijnym okresem pustej egzystencji. Niemal tak pustej, jak moja głowa wyprana ze wszystkich uczuć i wspomnień. Z minuty na minutę było coraz gorzej. Wydawało mi się, jakby pod palcami przelatywało mi nieuchwytne, nienamacalne szczęście. Nie radzę sobie z myślą, że przegrałem i pomimo, że jestem dorosły, czuję się jak dziecko, które straciło coś małego, nieistotnego, coś, co tylko dla niego miało znaczenie. Brakowało mi czegoś..brakowało mi kogoś. Miałem wrażenie, że zostawiłem za swoimi plecami, zgubiłem gdzieś w tyle coś naprawdę ważnego. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie wiedziałem czy kiedykolwiek otworzę oczy i napawało mnie to olbrzymim strachem. Powoli dostawałem świra. Pielęgniarki traktowały mnie jak królika doświadczalnego. Przez bardzo długi czas nikt się do mnie nie odzywał. Nikt nic nie mówił. Ciągle faszerowano mnie lekami przez kroplówkę i ustawiano coś w cholernie piszczącym monitorze. Rachubę czasu straciłem już dawno. Zwariowałem. W zakamarkach własnego umysłu czuję się jak uwięziony w klatce. To jest jak twierdza. Nie ma tu miejsca dla nikogo innego, prócz mnie. Jestem jedynie ja, sam ze swoimi myślami. Z koszmarami, które wciąż powracają. I potrafią być okrutne. Ogłuszają i zaślepiają niewyobrażalnym smutkiem. Chcą mnie dopaść i wykończyć. Kiedy nie krzyczą, szeptają nieprawdopodobną pieśń, w którą z przerażeniem wierzę. Ale nieważne jest cierpienie duszy i serca. Nie liczy się ból nieużywanych, zastygłych mięśni, kiedy nie zobaczę ukochanego obok. Nie wiem nawet jak wygląda. Nie wiem, kim jest i co robi. Wiem tylko, że z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn był całym moim światem, a teraz nie byłbym w stanie rozpoznać jego twarzy. Nie pamiętam żadnej rzeczy z nim związanej. Żadnych szczegółów z jego życia. A może naszego wspólnego życia. Na każdą taką myśl mam ochotę rozpłakać się jak dziecko. Czasami sądzę, że faktycznie płaczę. Czuję. Czuję wszystko. Słyszę ludzi dookoła i irytujące pikanie maszyn, do których mnie podłączono. Dotyk czyjejś dłoni i gorące łzy, kapiące mi na szpitalną koszulę. Udręczony głos i ciche łkanie. "Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie teraz, nie dziś, nie tak. Otwórz oczy, zbudź się, wróć do mnie. Nie stawiaj kroku w nicość. Zrób to dla mnie, Cassie. Zrób to dla nas."

Castiel.

Mam na imię Castiel i nie pamiętam kim jestem.

Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek przejmie się tak nieważnym, niezauważalnym człowiekiem. Tyle różnych nieznajomych głosów. Przez ten czas zdążyłem przywyknąć do płaczu i szeptów zza ściany. Usłyszałem chyba trzy najgorsze słowa w swoim życiu i nie wiem, kto je do mnie skierował. Ta niewiedza jest okropna i powoduje, że mam ochotę zniknąć. "Jesteś nikomu niepotrzebny". To było jak sztylet prosto w serce. Krwawiło. Mocno krwawiło.

Cholera, nie pamiętam nikogo z nich. Nie rozpoznaję żadnego głosu, żadnego dotyku. Wszystko jest takie nowe, takie nieznajome. Zupełnie jak zabawa w ciuciubabkę. Niezaprzeczalnie uważam, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe. Czym zasłużyłem sobie na taką karę? Jak duży błąd popełniłem? Z pewnością nieodwracalny, skoro utkwiłem tu, we własnym umyśle, kierowany jedynie ślepą intuicją. Dodatkowo każdej nocy ktoś nawiedza mnie w snach. Chłopak z dużymi, zielonymi oczami, uśmiechający się delikatnie, pojawia się znikąd, kiedy próbuję przestać myśleć. Zwykle siedzimy na łóżku albo na jakiejś ławce w parku i rozmawiamy. Nie pamiętam o czym, ale wiem, że zawsze promieniuje radością i przyciąga dziwnym magnetyzmem. Emanuje od niego taka energia, że nie sposób się nie uśmiechnąć. A ja.. no cóż. Wyglądam na szczęśliwego jak nigdy.

Nagle łóżko zaskrzypiało, a ktoś ścisnął lekko moją bezwładną dłoń.

\- Boże, Cas. Bez tego całego żelastwa jestem w stanie usłyszeć bicie Twojego serca. Znam je na pamięć, bo to najpiękniejsza melodia na świecie. Błagam, nie pozbawiaj mnie jej.

Poczułem, że po policzku spływa mi pierwsza, gorąca łza, aby po chwili opaść niezauważona na obojczyk. Rytmiczne pikanie jednego z aparatów przeszło w dziki galop. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Lekarza! Potrzebuję lekarza! - nagły krzyk mężczyzny przeszył powietrze. - On.. on się chyba budzi.

Wracam do żywych? Nie, to na pewno kolejny sen. I dlaczego ktoś martwi się o moje samopoczucie? Bezinteresowna troska to coś niespotykanego w naszych czasach. Słowo daję, nie rozumiem ludzi.

"Co z nim? - spytał ten pierwszy. Odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal od razu. - Jego stan jest stabilny."

Tylko tyle mogłem usłyszeć. Moje ciało leżące na wznak nie pozwalało na nic więcej. Szumiało mi w uszach, a powieki wydawały się być z ołowiu.

Zaraz, czy we śnie jest taki harmider i gwar? Miałem ochotę w coś uderzyć, kiedy pielęgniarka gwałtownie przekręciła mnie na bok. Poczułem ostre ukłucie na ramieniu. Zaczerpnąłem tlenu i.. obróciłem się na plecy. Zrobiłem to zupełnie sam!

\- Cassie? Skarbie..?

Z całych sił starałem się unieść powieki, ale światło zbyt mocno mnie raziło. Delikatnie mówiąc, jasność żarówek nade mną była oślepiająca. Kolejna próba i kolejne niepowodzenie. Widziałem wszystko jak przez mgłę. Z daleka dochodziły do mnie zniekształcone głosy, jakby echo, odbijające się od ścian. Hałas dudniący w moich uszach był nie do zniesienia. Trząsłem się w pościeli, zlany zimnym potem. Wreszcie, z nadludzkim wysiłkiem, udało mi się otworzyć oczy i ostre, przenikliwe światło wwierciło mi się w mózg. Zupełnie jakby ktoś gmerał mi tam młotem pneumatycznym. Znajdowałem się, tak jak wcześniej przypuszczałem, w sterylnie białej sali, pełnej pikających monitorów, kabli, rurek i w otoczeniu kilku osób, wbijających we mnie przerażone spojrzenia. Odniosłem wrażenie, że ściany niemiłosiernie się do mnie zbliżają, przygniatają, duszą. Odetchnąłem ciężko i skuliłem się w rogu łóżka. Kręciło mi się w głowie, jakbym oberwał młotkiem. Poza tym w ustach miałem Saharę, potrawy z Bożego Narodzenia próbowały wydostać się na zewnątrz i czułem okropny ucisk, jakby ktoś dziabnął mnie nożem w brzuch i jeszcze przekręcił nim tak dla zabawy. Przeliczałem w myślach każdy mięsień, który właśnie boleśnie przypominał mi o swojej obecności. Coraz bardziej się trząsłem i wiedziałem, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z panującym chłodem. Zacisnąłem paznokcie na materacu i łapczywie nabierałem powietrza w płuca. Teraz pewnie nadawałbym się na inny oddział, taki ze stałym dozorem i pasami przy łóżku. Nie znałem swojego nazwiska, dopóki nie przeczytałem go z opaski, którą miałem na ręce. Usilnie próbowałem przypomnieć sobie choćby jedną twarz, ale bez skutku. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś wymazał wszystko gumką. Tylko jedna wielka, czarna pustka, poprzetykana atakami palącego bólu. Czy to nie jest porąbane? Żadnych wspomnień, odniesień, rzeczy, wydarzeń, osób. Kompletne zero.

Zastałem go z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Kiedy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie, przestałem oddychać. Jego barki unosiły się i opadały w zastraszającym tempie. Płakał? Proszę nie, tylko nie to. On nie mógł płakać. Miał na to zbyt piękne oczy. Cholera, one były cudowne. Patrzyły na mnie ze strachem, który nie wiem, skąd tam się wziął. Były bardzo hipnotyzujące, niczym dwie błyszczące, szmaragdowe kule. Lśniły od łez. Ba, cała jego twarz była mokra od łez.

Podszedł do mnie, chyba planując mnie przytulić. Co u diabła? Momentalnie odsunąłem się na bok i widok, który ujrzałem, kompletnie złamał mi serce. Mężczyzna wyglądał co najmniej jakbym go uderzył. Cofnął się jak porażony prądem. Nie chciałem go zranić. Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek cierpiał przeze mnie. Widząc przeszywające spojrzenia tych wszystkich ludzi, zapragnąłem uciec jak najdalej stąd.

\- Wiesz kim jestem, prawda? - spytał ostrożnie dobierając słowa, zupełnie jakby mówił do dziecka. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, czemu niektórzy przykładają tak dużą wagę do słów. One nie niosą za sobą niczego dobrego. Wiele razy przekonałem się, że mogą dotkliwie zranić. Chociaż podobno to najpotężniejsze narzędzia. Proste i zazwyczaj niedoceniane. Potrafią leczyć. Potrafią niszczyć.

\- Tak. - powiedziałem bez chwili wahania. - Moim lekarzem.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przetoczył się wachlarz emocji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem kogoś w tak marnym stanie. Bez trudu dostrzegłem, że starał się walczyć z wściekłym pragnieniem, aby nie rozpłakać się na dobre. Ale ja rozpoznałem mięsień drgający na jego szczęce, błysk w oczach świecących jak orbity, blade usta zaciśnięte w cienką kreskę. Chciałbym zobaczyć go uśmiechniętego jak w moim śnie. Cholera, bo to on wciąż mi się śnił. Ta ponura, udręczona mina ani trochę mi się nie podobała. Podszedł do mnie i niepewnie chwycił moją dłoń, którą przycisnął do swojej piersi. Zrobił to tak delikatnie, jakbym był ze szkła i miał pokruszyć się na miliardy kawałeczków, zmieniając w drobny pył. Jednym, niezdecydowanym ruchem przesunął koniuszkami palców po moim policzku. Zadrżałem w oczekiwaniu na przebieg wydarzeń.

Lustrowałem jego twarz. Każdy jej element. Każdy cal. Idealnie wykrojone usta, zapewne całujące z pasją i oddaniem, jasne włosy w artystycznym nieładzie, lekki, dwudniowy zarost, ostre kości policzkowe. I te tęczówki, toksycznie zielone, wpatrujące się we mnie tak intensywnie, jakby chciały dotrzeć do mojej duszy. Nie dało się ukryć, że wyglądał gorzej niż w moich wizjach. Zapadnięte policzki, blada skóra i cienie pod oczami wskazywały na brak jakiegokolwiek odpoczynku. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Zatracał się w nich. Odchrząknąłem skrępowany, a on odsunął się i teraz odległość między nami stała się racjonalna.

\- Jak masz na imię? - szepnąłem cicho. Iskierki nadziei widoczne w tych ultrazielonych oczach zgasiłem, wcale tego nie pragnąc. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że moje słowa działają na niego jak mentalne policzki, zostawiające ślady na długie tygodnie. To był cios mocniejszy niż uderzenie w twarz. Poczułem smutek, a coś dziwnego ścisnęło moje serce. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś wbił mi tam obieraczkę do jabłek i próbował wydłubać środek.

\- Więc mnie nie pamiętasz? - spytał, jakbym miał się zaśmiać i powiedzieć, że tylko żartuje. - Jestem Dean. - odparł łamiącym głosem. - Dean Winchester.

Dean. Dean Winchester. Słowa jak każde inne, a jednak tak bardzo różniące się od pozostałych. Z jednej strony wywołujące uśmiech na twarzy i dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
Z drugiej nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu, samotność i pustkę.

\- Ja..

\- Cas. - szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie. Nie hamował już łez. Płakał jak bóbr, a ja nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Sam miałem wielką ochotę się rozkleić. Tak długo nie widziałem ludzi. Tak długo nie widziałem słońca. Tak długo przed oczami miałem ciemność. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Na zewnątrz krople deszczu cicho uderzały o parapet. Deszcz.. płacz nieba. Tak bardzo się za tym stęskniłem. - Cas... ja Cię kocham. Tak głupio, szaleńczo i nieodwracalnie kocham.

Jego oczy lśniły bogactwem emocji, a słowa brzmiały jak przepiękna poezja. Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle, nie byłem w stanie nic z siebie wykrzesać. Podkuliłem kolana do brody i otoczyłem je ramionami. Po moim kręgosłupie przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Spojrzałem na blondyna zamglonym wzrokiem. Pierwsza, kryształowa łza spłynęła mi po policzku, a on natychmiast otarł ją kciukiem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś mógłby mnie pokochać. Dlaczego więc on poczuł coś do mnie? Co we mnie widział? Nawet sama myśl o tym mnie paraliżowała. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochałem cicho. Gdy pierwszy raz na mnie spojrzał, już wiedziałem, że między nami musiało być coś więcej. Czułem to. Może chociaż moje serce nie miało amnezji, skoro od początku pokazywało mi, że chłopak jest kimś wyjątkowym?

\- Pojawiasz się w moim umyśle każdej nocy, a Twoje oczy ukazują się w mojej głowie za każdym razem, gdy zamykam swoje. Chyba musimy coś z tym zrobić, huh? - powiedziałem cokolwiek, byleby go tylko pocieszyć.

Dean przetarł powieki i spojrzał na mnie przez łzy. Chciałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale uniemożliwił mi to, rzucając się na mnie, tuląc i płacząc tak mocno, że się przestraszyłem. Zaplątaliśmy się w jakiś przewód, a maszyna stojąca obok nas zaczęła szaleńczo piszczeć. Dean obejmował mnie tak, jakbym był jego całym światem. To doświadczenie było jednocześnie nowe i cudownie swojskie - widocznie ciało pamięta niektóre rzeczy lepiej niż umysł. Zastygłem w bezruchu i nieśmiało oplotłem go w talii. Ta chwila nie trwała wiecznie. Hałas i zamieszanie sprowadziły pielęgniarki, które szybko nas rozdzieliły i zbeształy za nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Dean oberwał za złe traktowanie mnie, a rudowłosa dziewczyna, stojąca tuż obok niego załkała głośno i poruszyła się niespokojnie. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie miała okazji, bo znikąd wyrosła nade mną chmara lekarzy. Świecili mi latarkami w oczy i bez przerwy pytali o moje samopoczucie. Mówili, że długo byłem w śpiączce, a tylko te szumiące maszyny utrzymywały mnie przy życiu. Jakiś mężczyzna kłócił się z jednym z lekarzy. Krzyczeli tak głośno, że zapragnąłem zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Co zrobiliście mojemu bratu?! Wypraliście mu mózg! - wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy rzucił szklaną butelką, która obiła się o ścianę i z hukiem opadła na ziemię.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, panie Novak. Uraz głowy to nie złamanie kości. Mózg bywa nieprzewidywalny. Czasami wywołany przez obrzęk ucisk upośledza pewne funkcje. Dezorientacja, senność, zaniki pamięci to w tym przypadku normalne objawy.

\- Upośledza? - wrzasnął tak, że leki i strzykawki za ciężką szybą zadrżały. - On nikogo nie pamięta do cholery! - uderzył pięścią w okno. Rozbił je, a po jego kostkach popłynęła szkarłatna ciecz. - Miało być z nim dobrze...

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Na jej twarzy malowało się nieopisane współczucie i zakłopotanie. Położyła mu ręce na ramieniu, ale natychmiast je strząsnął. Z jego ust wyszła taka wiązanka przekleństw, że zastanawiałem się czy nie należałoby wezwać egzorcysty.

\- Pan Castiel może już nas opuścić. - odparła po chwili. - Nie wolno mu prowadzić przez trzy tygodnie. Za miesiąc pójdzie do neuropsychologa i na tomografię. Pamięć długotrwała z czasem powróci. Nie możemy tracić nadziei.

Mężczyzna usiadł na podłodze i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po kilku sekundach usłyszałem cichy szept.

\- Wrócimy do domu, Cassie. Razem z tatą urządzimy Ci twój pokój. Ja wezmę urlop i..

\- Zaraz. - jęknął blondyn, który przez ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Nie chcę Cię obrazić, Gabe, doceniamy twoją troskę, ale sądzę, że Cas powienien wrócić do normalnego trybu życia. - spuścił wzrok i powiedział już ciszej. - Czyli do życia ze mną.

Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka i serce podeszło mi do gardła. Na jego palcu zabłysło coś, co fachowo nazywane jest obrączką...

\- Co to jest, Dean? - spytałem drżącym głosem.

Chłopak szybko schował ręce do kieszeni i wygiął kąciki ust w krzywym półuśmiechu.

\- Eee, to taka pamiątka rodzinna. Sygnet od dziadka.

\- Mhm. - mruknąłem. - To.. gdzie ja tak właściwie mieszkam?

Dean spojrzał na mnie tymi pięknymi oczami. Emanowały tym samym blaskiem, co w moim śnie.

\- Przed wypadkiem mieszkałeś ze mną. - powiedział, spuszczając wzrok i bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Był naprawdę słodki, gdy wykonywał ten gest. Jego nieporadność i nieśmiałość wzbudziły u mnie głęboko ukryte pokłady czułości. - Wróć do domu. Wróć do mnie. Jakoś to razem rozwikłamy. Proszę, Cas, nie dam rady bez Ciebie.

\- Ja nie.. - zamilkłem, widząc jego wielkie oczy i minę zbitego psiaka. - Chyba mógłbym spróbować.

\- Popełniasz błąd. - stwierdził Gabe. - Chcę twojego dobra, Cas. Nie możesz..

\- Nie mam nic do stracenia. - przerwałem szybko. - Może to w jakiś sposób pomoże mi odzyskać wspomnienia. Jeśli nie, wrócę do was.

\- To zgoda warunkowa. - warknął niezadowolony.

\- Trudno. - powiedział Dean, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Bez wahania podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie w ramiona. Objąłem go i przycisnąłem twarz do jego piersi. Moje nogi zwisały bezwładnie po bokach, a ręce owinęły jego szyję. Trzymał mnie tak delikatnie, jakbym był porcelanową lalką. Tak bardzo brakowało mi po prostu bliskości drugiej osoby, zwykłej czułości, że zagryzłem wargi, bo to uczucie zaczęło mnie przerastać. Włosy blondyna łaskotały mnie po twarzy i zaśmiałem się cichutko. A może to był szloch? Dean musnął mój policzek wargami, ale natychmiast przestał, kiedy gwałtownie skuliłem się w sobie. Wyszeptał tylko ciche "przepraszam", okrył mnie kocem i wsiadł ze mną do taksówki. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego kolanach, a on gładził mnie po nagim ramieniu. Jego dotyk mnie paraliżował. A on cały dygotał.

\- Nie płacz. - wymruczałem. - Proszę.

\- Ja tylko.. - pociągnął nosem i przeczesał dłońmi moje przydługie włosy. Nawijał je sobie na palce i drażnił moją skórę. - Cas, to łzy szczęścia. Tak cholernie się o Ciebie bałem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj..ze mną.

\- Gdzie mieszkamy? - spytałem wymijająco, kiedy poczułem, że oczy niebezpiecznie mi się zaszkliły. Złote, czerwone i brązowe liście podlatywały w powietrze, gdy pędziliśmy autostradą. Domy i kontury drzew były skąpane w ciemności.

\- Na obrzeżach miasta. - westchnął. - Jechalibyśmy moją Dziecinką, ale jest tymczasowo niedysponowana.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Jest w warsztacie i obawiam się, że z tego nie wyjdzie.

Uniosłem nieznacznie kąciki ust. Mówił o samochodzie jak o żywej istocie.

\- Tego sam się domyśliłem. Miałem na myśli, dlaczego twoje autko zachorowało.

Dean dźgnął mnie w żebra i rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu. A ten uśmiech cholernie mi kogoś przypominał. - Ona uległa wypadkowi. - powiedział prawie szeptem. Widziałem, że chciał coś dodać, ale powstrzymał się, kiedy taksówkarz wysadził nas na miejsce.

\- Nie musisz już mnie nosić. Ważę więcej niż pociąg towarowy. - powiedziałem, gdy wsunął dłonie pod moje plecy. - Dam radę.

\- Ja zrobię to szybciej. - wyszeptał z wargami przy mojej skroni. Poczułem ogień, który rozlewał się we mnie jak lawa. - Nie pozwolę, by stała Ci się krzywda.

\- Nie idziemy do domu. - zauważyłem po chwili.

\- Nie. - mruknął i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nie spodobał mi się ten uśmiech. Ani trochę.

Rozejrzałem się wokół, w nadziei, że oświeci mnie, co to za miejsce, ale okolica była mi nieznana. Ziemia była pokryta martwymi liśćmi w różnych kolorach. Ramiona Deana sprawiały, że pomimo ciemności i mroku, czułem się bezpiecznie. Spojrzałem w górę na granatowe niebo, pokryte plejadą jaśniejących gwiazd, a następnie na księżyc, którego rogalik oświetlał nam drogę. Świecił nad wyraz jasno, a jego blask mieszał się z tym, który towarzyszył latarnią, poustawianym po bokach krętej uliczki. Dean miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, a kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, moje serce przyspieszyło swój bieg, mocno uderzając o klatkę piersiową. Jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, żeby po chwili odezwać się cicho i odstawić mnie na ziemię.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Przekręcił kluczyk w drzwiach, które cicho skrzypnęły. Moim oczom ukazała się niezliczona liczba książek. Pachniało tu Dean'em. Było tak lodowato, że mój oddech zamieniał się w malutkie chmurki. Nie drżałem, ale odczuwałem zimno jak ukłucia milionów szpilek na skórze.

\- Mamy własną biblioteczkę? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem, przejeżdżając palcami po półce i ścierając drobinki kurzu. Chyba pod moją nieobecność nikt tu nie zaglądał, bo miejsce wyglądało na bardzo zaniedbane.

\- Tak. - szepnął, podchodząc do mnie bliżej. - Ty od zawsze uwielbiałeś czytać.

\- Um, ja.. - nie byłem pewien, co powiedzieć.

\- Każda znajdująca się tutaj książka, każdy tom, ma swoją duszę, swoją własną historię. Mieliśmy je w dłoniach, naznaczyliśmy palcami kartki, zostawiliśmy po sobie ślad. To nie tylko słowa, okładka i pergamin. - mówił na jednym wdechu. Przesunął dłonią po grzbiecie "Krzyku", a ja uważnie śledziłem każdy jego ruch. - To przede wszystkim nasze wspomnienia.

Jego słowa otworzyły kolejną ranę w moim podziurawionym sercu.

\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? - spytałem łamiącym głosem. Przetarłem twarz dłońmi, próbując się otrząsnąć.

\- Bo te wspomnienia to Ty i ja. To właśnie one powodują, że jesteśmy tym, kim jesteśmy. Chodzi o to, że każdy z nas jest sumą chwil, jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyliśmy. I właśnie te chwile tworzą naszą historię. Osobistą listę wspomnieniowych hitów, którą odtwarzamy wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Próbuję Ci przez to powiedzieć, że wierzę w Ciebie i nigdy nie stracę nadziei. - jego dłoń powędrowała na mój bark, aby poklepać mnie pocieszająco. Widziałem, że powstrzymywał się przed zamknięciem mnie w stalowym uścisku, ale nie posunął się dalej. - Odzyskasz pamięć, Cas, odzyskasz ją.

Spojrzałem na niego szklanymi oczami. Jego warga delikatnie zadrżała. Westchnąłem cicho i sięgnąłem po książkę, która wyróżniała się na tle tych zniszczonych, powycieranych. Miała złotą okładkę i napis wyryty ładną, czarną czcionką. Jego wypukłość powoli wsiąkała w moje palce.

\- Czy to jest..

\- Tak. To nasz album. Są tu zdjęcia gromadzone od lat. - uśmiechnął się bez cienia wesołości. - Nawet od czasów, kiedy byliśmy jak mysz z kotem.

Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle. Jego puste oczy wstrząsnęły mną dogłębnie. Zupełnie, jakby były wymyte z jakichkolwiek emocji. Nie dałem rady wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, widząc te wszystkie fotografie. Ręce mi się trzęsły, gdy je przeglądałem. Szum wypełnił moje uszy. Gdzieniegdzie powtykane były kartki z drobnym, zapętlonym pismem, prawdopodobnie kobiecym, pofałdowane, jakby ktoś bardzo mocno przyciskał pióro do papieru.

Jedno przedstawiające nas, uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha i trzymających się za ręce.

"Pierwsza randka moich gołąbeczków"

Drugie, gdy oboje ubrani jak eskimosi, lepiliśmy bałwana i rzucaliśmy się śnieżkami.

"Brakuje tylko Gabe'a na sankach we wściekle różowym stroju baletnicy"

Trzecie, zrobione w górach. Ja i Dean, z czerwonymi nosami, biali niczym albinosi.

"Pierwsza jazda kolejką górską i Cassie już gubi telefon"

Czwarte, w lesie. Długowłosy mężczyzna i chyba mój brat.

"Łosiulek i jego anioł"

Piąte, ja przytulony do tej rudej dziewczyny ze szpitala.

"Bo przyjaźń to jeden umysł w dwóch ciałach"

Szóste, cała gromadka w aucie, wyszczerzona do aparatu i robiąca głupie miny.

"Nie ma to jak w Chevy"

Siódme, selfie moje i Deana. Oboje byliśmy ubrudzeni mąką, a blondyn dodatkowo miał jajko rozbite na głowie.

"Próby kucharzenia kończące się demolką całego domu. A kto to musi sprzątać? Oczywiście ja"

Ósme, na plaży. Dean i jakiś facet cały zakopany w piasku. Dało się zobaczyć tylko jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

"Nawet Mike ruszył swoje cztery literki."

Ale najgorsze zdjęcie, od którego ugięły się pode mną kolana, przedstawiało mnie i Deana. Całowaliśmy się na ławce w parku. Obejmowaliśmy. Uśmiechaliśmy. Zdawało się, że nie spostrzegliśmy ulewy i piorunów przecinających niebo. Byliśmy tylko my, wpatrzeni w siebie. Nic innego się nie liczyło.

Nie było pod nim podpisu. Jedynie mała, uśmiechnięta minka.

Odrzuciłem je, jakby mnie parzyło. I w pewnym sensie tak było. Miałem ochotę zniszczyć te wszystkie zdjęcia. Chciałem je spalić. Od nadmiaru emocji rozbolała mnie głowa. Jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że moja twarz była mokra od łez.

\- Muszę odetchnąć. - wychrypiałem.

Otworzyłem drzwi z takim impetem, że o mały włos, a wylądowałbym na klęczkach. W ostatniej chwili Dean złapał mnie w talii, przyciągnął do swojego torsu i przytulił tak mocno, że zabrakło mi tchu. Próbowałem go odepchnąć, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Zamiast tego ukryłem twarz w jego koszulce i zaszlochałem cicho. Cienki materiał przesiąkł moimi łzami. Spazmy odbierały mi oddech, ale jego ramiona w jakiś sposób mi pomagały. Nie dałem rady temu zaprzeczyć. Przebywanie blisko niego rozpalało każdą moją komórkę. Mgła w moim umyśle nie chciała opaść. Musnął mój mokry policzek, co parzyło moją skórę, a kiedy pocałował mnie w zamknięte powieki, zacząłem płakać jak dziecko.

\- Przepraszam. - szepnął mi we włosy. - Nie zrobiłem tego, żeby dać Ci powód do płaczu.

\- Wiem. - pociągnąłem nosem. - Po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem.

Dean pogładził mnie po plecach i pociągnął na trawę. Trącił mnie kolanem i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Znajdowaliśmy się na leśnej polanie, którą oświetlał jedynie jarzący się, srebrny księżyc. Było wyjątkowo zimno. Nocne ptaki ćwierkały wokół nas, a kwiaty wypełniły chłodne powietrze pięknym zapachem.

\- Noce są takie wyjątkowe, takie niezwykłe. Wtedy wszystko wydaje się być prostsze, łatwiejsze. Wszystko uderza ze zdwojoną siłą. Uczucia są intensywniejsze, klimat bardziej tajemniczy. Każdy jest prawdziwy, nikt nikogo nie udaje. - jego uśmiech się powiększył, ukazując dwa rzędy śnieżnobiałych zębów. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, poczułem ogromny ciężar na plecach. Moje ramiona się zapadły. W jego jasnych oczach odbijała się poświata gwiezdnego nieba. - Nie musisz martwić się o pustą radość dnia. Możesz snuć nierealne marzenia, myśleć o przyszłości, wsłuchiwać się w nieustającą ciszę.

Spojrzałem na niego i uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem powiedzieć, więc nie powiedziałem nic. Jego twarz była napięta, jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Zamknął te piękne oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy wspólnie. Każdy na swój sposób. Moje milczenie było lekkie. Przywykłem do niego przez te wszystkie lata. W jego przypadku było inaczej. Wyczuwałem ciężar niewypowiedzianych słów, które kłębiły się w jego głowie, aby potem stłoczyć się pod sklepieniem z jasnych włosów.

Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał i odezwał się cicho. Jego głos był o oktawę niższy i dziwnie zachrypnięty.

\- Czy.. - wciągnął ostro powietrze. - Czy było aż tak źle?

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on spuścił wzrok i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Um, no wiesz.. To wszystko.

\- Jeśli moment, w którym otwierasz oczy i nic nie pamiętasz, nie jest przerażający, to ja nie wiem, co jest. To tak, jakby ktoś zabrał Ci najcenniejszy dar, kawałek duszy. Chwilami czuję się jak w jakimś hollywoodzkim filmie o podróżach w czasie z kiepskim scenariuszem. Szkoda tylko, że to nie brzmi tak ekscytująco, gdy jesteś jego głównym bohaterem. Jakby coś zupełnie bez powodu wyrzuciło mnie tysiąc czterysta sześćdziesiąt dni do przodu. Czy to nie jest chore? Nie wiedzieć nic, co się robiło przez cztery lata swojego życia? - słowa wypływały ze mnie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. W jednej chwili z twarzy Deana zniknął uśmiech, zastąpiony porażającym przygnębieniem. Widząc jego lśniące oczy, poczułem okropną gulę w gardle. Jestem beznadziejnym pocieszycielem. - Uh, to znaczy, nie było aż tak źle. Spójrzmy na to z innej strony. Może to coś jak szansa od losu? Forma prezentu? Zacznięcie wszystkiego od nowa? Na dłuższą metę idzie się przyzwyczaić.

\- Nie musisz się nade mną litować, Cas. - powiedział szorstko. W jego połyskujących tęczówkach błysnęło zranienie. - Byłem w totalnej rozsypce za każdym razem, kiedy wpatrywałem się w twoje bezwładne, kruche ciało, włosy rozrzucone na wszystkie strony.. Dobry Boże, wyglądałeś wtedy jak manekin... tak spokojnie, tak bezradnie. Lekarze dawali pięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że kiedykolwiek otworzysz oczy. Samo przesiadywanie w twoim pokoju było jak kula prosto w serce. Cztery białe ściany, drażniące, ostre światło jarzeniówki i mur z piszczących i szumiących urządzeń, przerywanych jedynie twoim niespokojnym oddechem.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy coś mi się przypomniało.

\- Jak doszło do wypadku? - spytałem, mrużąc oczy.

Mógłbym przysiąc, że Dean się zaczerwienił.

\- To..to wszystko moja wina. - wbił wzrok w swoje paznokcie. - Była zima. Dokładnie to kilka dni przed gwiazdką. Wracaliśmy Impalą ze świątecznych zakupów. Było strasznie ciemno i głucho jak na jakimś pustkowiu. Przystanęliśmy gdzieś na uboczu, żeby odpocząć od długiej jazdy i.. um.. powiedzmy, że delikatnie nas poniosło. Potem był fotel za nagimi plecami i koszula po drugiej stronie samochodu i..

\- Dobra! - wrzasnąłem, czując, że rumienię się po same czubki palców. - Co dalej?

\- Uh, powiedzmy, że byliśmy zbyt zajęci sobą. I później tylko pisk opon, krzyk i wszechogarniająca ciemność. Obudziłem się parę dni po wypadku. Ty nadal spałeś. Powiedziano mi, że uderzyła w nas ciężarówka. Dlatego moja Dziecinka jest zmasakrowana. Drogi bardzo długo były nieprzejezdne. Przetransportowano nas helikopterem. Cud, że w ogóle uszliśmy z życiem.

Westchnąłem cicho i zwróciłem oczy ku niebu. Pojawiało się na nim coraz więcej gwiazd. Wiatr szczypał mnie w policzki i cały się trząsłem. Czułem się otępiały z zimna. Moje ciało było ociężałe, jakbym miał zaraz zatonąć w ziemi. Dean szybko okrył mnie kocem i otoczył ramieniem. Poruszał nim w górę i w dół, aby mnie rozgrzać. Starałem się nie dotykać jego skóry. Nabrałem kilka głębokich wdechów i otworzyłem usta.

\- Możemy już wracać do domu? - szepnąłem. - Chciałbym przebrać się w coś, do czego nie przywarł zapach śmierci.

Dean otrzepał się z trawy i podał mi dłoń. Jego ręce chwyciły moje, a potem zalała mnie nagła fala energii. Zupełnie jakbym dotykał ognia. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Było pusto i cicho. Dało się słyszeć tylko huczenie sowy. Skręciliśmy w lewo i moim oczom ukazał się biały budynek z czerwoną dachówką. Wystarczająco wielki, by zmieścić w nim odrzutowiec. Dean pociągnął za klamkę i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Witaj w domu.

I wtedy stało się coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem.

\- Niespodzianka! - krzyknęło.. Jezu, chyba całe miasto.

Poczułem na plecach ciężar stresu, który przygniótł mnie jak pięciotonowa kula. Spojrzałem na tych wszystkich ludzi i strach zakorzenił się głęboko w moim wnętrzu. Wielu z nich widziałem wcześniej w albumie. Każdy podbiegał do mnie, przytulał, mówił o rzeczach, o których nie miałem pojęcia. Zapragnąłem zniknąć.

\- Wyglądasz super!

\- Chodziłeś w szpitalu na siłownie?

\- Cześć Cas.

\- Fajnie Cię z powrotem widzieć, stary.

\- Jak tam samopoczucie?

\- Wyjdziemy jutro na kawę?

\- No, no. Byłeś u fryzjera?

\- Castiel..

Grzecznie wszystkich spławiłem i wszedłem do byle jakiego pokoju. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi, opadając na drewnianą podłogę. Głosy ucichły. Nagle znikąd wyrósł nade mną Dean.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak myślisz? - odburknąłem.

\- Um, za dużo nowych wrażeń. - powiedział, pocierając ze zdenerwowaniem kark.

\- Nowych wrażeń? Zbyt dużo nowych wrażeń dostarczyłby powrót do domu z nieznanym facetem. Ale przyjście tu, do mieszkania pełnego ludzi, którzy mnie ściskają, szarpią, płaczą i gadają o kolejnych gównach, których nie pamiętam.. To już paranoja.

Dean przejechał palcami w charakterystyczny sposób po linii szczęki i zbliżył się do mnie. Odruchowo się cofnąłem.

\- Cas, przepra..

\- Naprawdę nie dasz mi spokoju?!

\- Jasne. - szepnął. - Wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy masz w szafie.

I zniknął tak samo szybko, jak się pojawił. A ja miałem nadzieję, że wróci. Kilkakrotnie zawołałem jego imię. A może tylko mi się wydawało. Sam już nie wiem.

Położyłem się na miękkim materacu i zakopałem w kołdrze. Za oknem szalała wichura. Drzewa skrzypiały, uchylając się pod ciężarem deszczu i wydawały dźwięki jak z horroru. Kotłowałem się w łóżku i za nic w świecie nie mogłem zasnąć. Dręczyło mnie poczucie winy. Nie, Dean nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. Moje użalanie się nad sobą osiągnęło swój limit, bo zazwyczaj sam się na siebie wkurzałem. Dostrzegłem światło, palące się w kuchni. Niewiele myśląc, skierowałem się w tamtą stronę. Zatrząsłem się, kiedy moje bose stopy spotkały się z zimną podłogą.

Chwilę potem znalazłem się w pomieszczeniu. Dean stał tyłem do mnie i wbijał paznokcie w blat. Jego barki delikatnie drżały. Czułem się sfrustrowany, bo na jego widok zachciało mi się płakać, a wcale nie miałem prawa do tych łez.

\- Dean?

Winchester zadrżał na dźwięk mojego ochrypłego głosu. Odwrócił się, ale nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Zaczął krążyć po domu i mamrotać coś pod nosem. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w mojej sypialni.

\- Dean. - powtórzyłem błagalnym tonem.

Chłopak uniósł wzrok, a kiedy to zrobił, kolana się pode mną ugięły. Usiadłem na łóżku w obawie, że zaraz zemdleję mu w ramionach jak w jakiś tanich romansidłach. Oczy koloru liści wpatrzyły się we mnie badawczo. Ich intensywna barwa była przysłonięta szklaną powłoczką.

\- Mogę Cię chociaż niezdarnie przytulić? - spytał łamiącym głosem. Odpowiedziałem skinieniem głowy i po chwili zostałem zamknięty w żelaznym uścisku. Łzy nie przestawały mu płynąć, a ja kołysałem nami uspokajająco. Dean leżał przy ścianie, oparty o wezgłowie łóżka. Kiedy jego oddech się unormował, zaczął się podnosić. Momentalnie chwyciłem go za rękę.

\- Zostań. - wymamrotałem. Po chwili doszedł do mnie sens moich słów i szybko się poprawiłem. - To znaczy, um, jeśli chcesz.

Nastała pauza. Moje serce nabrzmiało, a głupi puls przyspieszył. Dean obrócił się w moją stronę, chociaż niewielka przestrzeń ograniczała jego ruchy. Obserwował mnie kilka sekund, a potem uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust. Połowa jego twarzy była skąpana w cieniach. Oczy świeciły mu jak diamenty. Zmieniłem pozycję na łóżku i ziewnąłem. Rozłożył ramiona, więc skuliłem się przy jego piersi, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Z wymownym uśmiechem, który poczułem aż w środku, objął mnie w pasie. Pachniał jak świeże powietrze, przyprawy i coś, czego nie potrafiłem określić. Jego dotyk spowijał mnie miękkimi falami. Ciepło jego ciała wniknęło we mnie aż do kości. Ta bliskość była kusząca, tak samo jak jego oddech na mojej skroni. Wargami przypadkowo musnął moją skórę. Usta miał jędrne. Odurzające. Nieziemskie. Jesteś zagubiony jak dziecko, szepnął mi we włosy. Ale ja Cię poprowadzę. Tylko mi na to pozwól. Mruknąłem coś pod nosem i przysunąłem się do niego bliżej. Każdy lęk, zmartwienie, pytanie bez odpowiedzi - po prostu zniknęło. Dean miał na mnie taki wpływ. Zanim się spostrzegłem, moja przytulanka już smacznie spała. Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, a jego silne ramiona zacieśniły się wokół mojej talii, prawie odcinając mi krążenie. Trzymał mnie tak, jakby nawet we śnie nawiedzał go strach, że mógłby mnie stracić. Pod moją dłonią bicie jego serca idealnie dopasowało się do mojego. Było lekko przyspieszone. Może to zwyczajna bliskość. Może coś nieskończenie głębszego. Nie chciałem się zastanawiać. W tym momencie nic mnie nie obchodziło. Odpłynąłem w najspokojniejszy, najprzyjemniejszy sen, jaki miałem od wielu tygodni.

***

Obudził mnie gwiżdżący wiatr i hałaśliwy sąsiad z naprzeciwka. Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle, kiedy zorientowałem się, że leżę wtulony w ciało Deana. Maleńkie włoski pod moim ubraniem stanęły dęba. Zaciskałem dłonie na jego koszuli, a on obejmował mnie tak, że chwilami przestawałem oddychać. Nasze nogi były splątane jak chińskie znaczki. Zamknąłem powieki. Słodki, gorący ogień wędrował po mojej skórze. Każdy centymetr mojego ciała był w pełni świadomy, jak idealnie do siebie pasujemy. Poczułem płynące w żyłach podniecenie, niesamowitą energię i podekscytowanie. Część mnie czuła nerwowość. No bo Chryste, dopiero co ocknąłem się niczym śpiąca królewna i już wdaję się w amory z nieznajomym facetem. Nie aż takim nieznajomym. Ale jest jeden plus - przynajmniej nie okazał się psychopatą z rządzą krwi. Nie udusił mnie paskiem od spodni, ani nie pokroił tępym nożem na talarki. To do mnie niepodobne, tak szybko komuś zaufać. Jednak przy nim czuję się.. dobrze. Moje serce napuchło i biło tak szaleńczo, że zastanawiałem się, czy zaraz nie wyskoczy mi z piersi. Zacząłem się podnosić, ale ramię Deana zacieśniło się na mojej talii, kiedy przetoczył się na mnie i ułożył twarz na moim torsie. Znalazł się nade mną, a uczucie jego ciężaru było boskie. Ciepły oddech zatańczył na mojej skórze. Dostałem dreszczy. To było silniejsze niż wszystko inne. Jego dotyk topił mi mięśnie i kości. Był jednocześnie zbyt intensywny i niewystarczający. Palące powietrze uciekło z moich płuc. Odetchnąłem skrępowany, gdy Dean wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk. Oczy koloru mokrej trawy patrzyły na mnie w osłupieniu. Jego ciało zesztywniało, ale usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Dzień dobry? - pisnąłem.

\- Wcale nie żałuję, że spędziłem z Tobą noc. Gdybym przeprosił, byłoby to nieszczere. - mrugnął do mnie, a mi zrobiło się słabo. - Ale tak dla formalności: Przepraszam, mogłem zniknąć przed świtem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i wygrzebałem z pościeli. Nadal miałem na sobie szpitalną koszulę.

Powędrowałem do łazienki, po czym wszedłem pod prysznic. Wytarłem ciało z kropelek wody, nałożyłem czyste ubrania i spojrzałem w lustro.

\- Dobry Boże, wyglądam jak świr. - mruknąłem sam do siebie. - Moje włosy są bez sensu.

\- A według mnie wyglądasz świetnie.

\- Dean! - wrzasnąłem z piekącymi policzkami. - Dean, ubierz się do cholery!

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - Nawyk. Ale przecież już go widziałeś.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! - mój głos był jak trzeszczący traktor, narządy skręcały mi się w nerwową pulpę, nastąpiła dezintegracja nerek, a żołądek grał w piłkę z tchawicą. - Masz w nawyku chodzić nagi po domu?

\- Nie. - odparł, chichocząc głośno. - Mam w nawyku przebywać nagi w łazience z niebieskookim mężczyzną, którego imię zaczyna się na literę C.

\- Nie mogę oglądać Cię w takim stanie. - poczułem, że nakręcam się coraz bardziej. Zagryzłem wargi i utkwiłem wzrok w gumowej kaczuszce. Jej widok ani trochę mnie nie uspokoił. Potarłem powieki, aby pozbyć się niechcianych obrazów sprzed oczu. Rzecz w tym, że te obrazy cholernie mi się podobały. Skończony kretyn. - Po prostu... wyjdź.

\- Kocham, kiedy się na mnie złościsz.

Miałem kilka ciętych uwag na końcu języka, ale powstrzymałem się przed brzydkimi słowami. Odwróciłem się minimalnie i spojrzałem na niego kątem oka. Od razu tego pożałowałem - w jego wyglądzie nic się nie zmieniło i szczerzył się pełną gębą. Rzuciłem w niego ręcznikiem, ignorując głupawy uśmiech, który cisnął mi się na usta.

Dean owinął się nim jak mumia i wykonał dziwny gest ręką.

\- Zapraszam na śniadanie, paniczu.

\- Oh, dziękuję, jaśnie panie. - odburknąłem, a on położył mi dłoń na plecach, popychając mnie tak, że prawie wylądowałem nosem w ścianie. Warknąłem na niego, ale nie mogłem się więcej dąsać, widząc to, co przygotował.

\- Zawsze tak się starasz? - spytałem zaintrygowany.

\- To forma przeprosin za wczoraj.

\- Mhm. - mruknąłem, sięgając po kawałek ciasta. Dean natychmiast pacnął mnie po ręce.

\- Paluszki precz od mojego placuszka wiśniowego.

Nie no, odbiło mu już zupełnie.

\- Ty stronisz od cukru. - parsknął cicho na widok mojej miny. - Wolisz coś słonego, na przykład burgery.

\- Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby nie jeść słodyczy? - pokręciłem głową, wgryzając się w kanapkę. Pyszniutka.

\- To nie tak, że zupełnie ich nie jadasz. Eh.. nieważne. Ładnie wyglądasz.

Spojrzałem na siebie. Wyglądałem, jakbym szedł na siłownię. A on nadal siedział w ręczniku.

\- Um, dzięki. To jedyna rzecz, w której dobrze się czuję.

\- To moja bluza. - powiedział, szczerząc się jak mysz do sera.

\- Uh, ja.. - zacząłem tarmosić się z grubym materiałem. Zaplątałem się, co musiało wyglądać przekomicznie, bo Dean prychnął i naciągnął mi go na brzuch. Jego palce musnęły moją skórę. Wzdrygnąłem się.

\- Zatrzymaj ją. Do twarzy Ci w niebieskim. Podkreśla kolor twoich oczu.

\- Um, dzięki. - powtórzyłem. Niezręcznie. - To jak zwykle spędzamy dzień?

\- W weekendy wygląda to tak: pobudka, śniadanko we dwoje, zakupy na targu, spacerek po parku, nieustanne rozmowy, namiętne pocałunki, no a w nocy oczywiście...

\- Przestań. - powiedziałem, czując ciepło na policzkach.

\- Urządzamy sobie seansik filmowy. A co myślałeś?

Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a ja zapragnąłem schować się do spiżarki. O ile w ogóle taką mieliśmy. Dean patrzył na ciasto z uwielbieniem w oczach. Postanowiłem trochę się z nim podroczyć. Jednym, zwinnym ruchem wytrąciłem mu kawałek z ręki i włożyłem go sobie do ust.  
\- Jeśli już pozbawiasz mnie królewskiego jedzenia, to chociaż okazałbyś trochę dobrych manier i potraktował je jak należy. - mówiąc to, otarł kciukiem krem z mojego nosa. - Od razu lepiej.

\- Masz jakąś posadę? - spytałem, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Pracuję w warsztacie samochodowym. - powiedział, oblizując palce.

\- Um, a ja? - umierałem z ciekawości.

\- Jesteś weterynarzem.

Prawie oplułem Deana sokiem pomarańczowym.

\- Ja wśród tych wszystkich zwierzaków? Żartujesz.

\- Nie. Od zawsze kochałeś z nimi przebywać.

\- Boże. - złapałem się za głowę. - Co ja teraz zrobię?

\- Teraz, mój drogi, pojedziemy w pewne miejsce. - zignorował moje przerażenie. - No już, skarpeteczki na nogi, pantofelki na nogi i migusiem.

Spojrzałem pusto w przestrzeń. Ja i rozwścieczone psy. Ja i gryzące chomiki. Ja i otyłe świnki morskie. Ja i przerośnięte kocury. Ja i...

\- Cassie. - pstryknął mnie w nos, a ja prawie spadłem z krzesła. Dostałem nagłego ataku słowotoku.

\- Nie niszcz całego harmonogramu dnia z mojego powodu. Nie musimy wszystkiego robić tak od razu. Idź do pracy, żyj swoim życiem, nie przejmuj się mną. Potem poćwiczymy na fiszkach albo pogramy w memory.

Dean spojrzał na mnie, jakbym kopnął na ulicy szczeniaczka. Nie do wiary, jak w jednej sekundzie jego nastrój potrafił zmienić się z beztroskiego w pochmurny. Z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory.

\- Nie ma mowy, Cas. Nie spuszczę Cię z oka. Nawet na jedną, cholerną sekundę, jasne?

Wzdrygnąłem się. To było za wiele, patrzeć jak ból wykrzywia rysy jego pięknej twarzy. Nim się spostrzegłem, wylądowałem w jego ramionach, a on tulił mnie do siebie mocno. Nagły przypływ ciepła rozlał się po moim ciele.

\- Już dobrze, Dean. Jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie zostawię Cię. - szeptałem mu do ucha. Byłem zbyt zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą, bo nawet nie zauważyłem, że przebrał się w błękitną koszulę i dżinsy. Odetchnąłem głęboko i resztkami sił woli odepchnąłem go od siebie. - Ale obiecaj mi, że to nie déjà vu i nie przeżyje tego koszmaru, co wczoraj.

\- Jedziemy do Twojego domu rodzinnego. Będzie tylko kilka bliskich osób. - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- No dobra. - rzuciłem, wiążąc sznurówki.

Podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu i żartów praktycznie zapomniałem, jakie problemy czekały na nas poza prywatną sferą zrozumienia. To było nieprzyjemne uczucie. Brak wspomnień okazał się cięższym brzemieniem niż myślałem.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, a taksówkarz wysadził nas przed małym, kolorowym domkiem.  
Dean zadzwonił do drzwi. Wymieniliśmy krótkie spojrzenia. Oparł się o ścianę i przeczesał rękami włosy. Poczułem ogień w żyłach i znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. Wbiłem wzrok w swoje buty. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze, a on wyszczerzył się, jakby wygrał szóstkę w totka. Po chwili wyjrzała do nas rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Siemka suczki. Zapraszam na obiadek. - zaszczebiotała z perlistym uśmiechem.

Szturchnąłem Deana w ramię, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Obiadek? Jakąś godzinę temu jedliśmy śniadanie.

Rozejrzałem się wokół. To miejsce wyglądało znajomo, a nie mogłem go nigdzie przyczepić. Czułem się zdruzgotany. Dlaczego mój mózg nie chciał ze mną współpracować?

Przeszliśmy obok kuchni, z której wydobywały się przecudowne zapachy. Przez chwilę rozważałem wtargnięcie tam i spałaszowanie wszystkich tych pyszności. Kocham jedzenie niemal tak samo jak ludzi.

Nagle ktoś rzucił się na mnie i zaczął ściskać tak gwałtownie, że zatoczyłem się do tyłu, uderzając głową w ścianę.

\- Zgaduję, że się dobrze znamy, huh? - spytałem, chcąc ukryć zażenowanie.

\- Jestem Charlie. - jej uśmiech trochę zbladł. - Przyjaźnimy się. Wzięliśmy ślub jako dzieci.

\- Um, okay.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła i z każdą minutą atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Wszyscy zadawali mi najróżniejsze pytania i wydawali się zafascynowani moim zrzędzeniem. Dean wyglądał, jakby chciał przewiercić mnie spojrzeniem na wskroś. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na jego koszulkę, rozciągającą się na bicepsach i zacząłem dłubać w talerzu spaghetti. Nagle straciłem apetyt. Poczułem się jak opuszczona roślina, kiedy Dean zostawił mnie samego z jego bratem, moją trójką rodzeństwa i ojcem. Patrzyli na mnie jak na zwierzaka w zoo. Każdy zaczął trajkotać o rzeczach z przeszłości i nawijać, co takiego interesującego się zdarzyło. Usłyszałem o Samie ugryzionym przez Crowley'a, o Charlie, która spaliła sobie połowę włosów prostownicą z supermarketu, o Deanie, wydającym pierwotne odgłosy podczas naprawiania Impali, o Mike'u leniuchu, który przespał cały sylwester, o Bobby'm śmieszku, o moich możliwościach alkoholowych...

W końcu nie wytrzymałem i odszedłem od stołu. Planowałem pójść do łazienki, kiedy usłyszałem cichą rozmowę.

\- Co go nakręca?

\- Casa?

\- Nie, jego ojca. Tak, Casa.

\- W sensie w łóżku?

\- Mój Boże, Dean!

\- No co? To prywatne sprawy.

\- Będę obiektywna.

\- Oj, no dobra. Lubi, uh, być bardzo blisko mnie.

\- Powaga.

\- Miałaś być obiektywna!

\- Oj, przepraszam, przepraszam. Masz na myśli przytulaski?

\- No... chyba tak.

\- No to co masz do stracenia? Jesteś stworzony do kochania, opiekowania i przytulania, Dean. Jak wam się układa?

\- Gdy na niego patrzę, mam wrażenie, że wciąż gdzieś tam jest i próbuje do nas wrócić, Charls. Nie wiem czy mam jeszcze czekać, czy już odpuścić. Ale jak mam odpuścić, skoro jest moim słońcem, życiem, istnieniem, powodem, dla którego nie popadłem jeszcze w czarną rozpacz? Nie chcę, by pomyślał, że straciliśmy nadzieję, bo wtedy on sam przestanie walczyć.

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć, Dean. Jesteście jak dwa magnesy. Przyciągacie się z siłą, jakiej żadne z was nie potrafi kontrolować. Ale dość gadania. Rusz swoje cztery litery i idź wyprzytulać Cassie'go za wszystkie czasy.

Usłyszałem cichy śmiech i skrzypnięcie drzwi. Przybrałem minę niewiniątka i spojrzałem na szczerzącego się Deana.

\- Hej, Cas. - mruknął jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Masz coś przeciwko zamieszkania w moich objęciach? Bo wiesz, moje najlepsze miejsce jest gdzieś między twoim lewym, a prawym ramieniem. No chodź tu.

I przytulił mnie tak mocno, że zabrakło mi tchu. Ogarnęło mnie dziwne wrażenie, że trzymając go w ramionach nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej do szczęścia. On był moim wszystkim.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że jesteś ode mnie wyższy.

\- Zaufaj mi, jest w tym zaleta. - szepnął mi we włosy.

\- Jaka?

\- Możesz słuchać mojego serca, które bije tylko dla Ciebie.

Ej, aż takim karzełkiem to ja nie jestem.

\- Czasami wydaje mi się, że to najpewniejsza rzecz w moim życiu. Chyba nic nigdy nie uspokajało i nie uszczęśliwiało mnie jak ten rytm.

Dean pocałował mnie w skroń, a ja spłonąłem rumieńcem.

\- Czy ja właśnie powiedziałem to na głos? - pisnąłem.

\- To nic, Cassie. Czuję dokładnie to samo. - uśmiechnął się i pogładził mnie po plecach. - Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

\- Czyżby?

\- Nie pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy. Ani jak się w sobie zakochaliśmy. Więc proponuję Ci randkę.

\- Randkę?

\- Tak, jakbyśmy dopiero się poznali. - wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę. - Jestem Dean Winchester.

Wybuchnąłem niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- To nie przystoi dostojnemu mężczyźnie, Cas.

\- Okay. - otarłem łzy z kącików oczu. - Jestem Castiel Novak.

\- Dobra, uścisk dłoni i w nogi.

\- Ej! - zacząłem marudzić, kiedy Dean zgarnął z szafki potrzebne rzeczy i pociągnął mnie za rękę. -Starałem się wczuć w temat.

\- Zabieram Cię na retrospektywę naszego związku.

Mój żołądek skręcił się w supeł, a usta wydawały się drętwieć i nie schodził z nich uśmiech. Latałem przy Deanie jak upierdliwy owad, a ten za nic w świecie nie chciał zdradzić mi celu naszej wędrówki.

\- Swojemu ulubionemu chłopczykowi nie powiesz? - zrobiłem maślane oczka.

\- Idziemy tam, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie. - uległ i zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Co oznacza "nas"?

\- Ciebie i mnie. - moje serce zatańczyło na te słowa. - I nikt inny się nie liczy.

Chciałem zdobyć się na jakąś słodką odpowiedź, ale zanim otworzyłem usta, już znaleźliśmy się.. nad jeziorem. Nie kryłem zdezorientowania.

\- Co my tutaj robimy, Dean?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Ściągnął kurtkę i zaczął odpinać guziki swojej koszuli. Nabrałem powietrza w płuca.

\- Co? - odrzucił ubranie gdzieś w bok. Myślałem, że zapadnę się pod ziemię. - Robimy to co tydzień, bo dobrze wpływa na samopoczucie i układ krążenia.

Spojrzałem na jego nagi tors.

\- Um, Dean, ja..yyy..nie..

Blondyn uniósł wzrok i zaniósł się głupim śmiechem.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Tu na widoku? Jestem dżentelmenem.

Wstyd zapłonął na moich policzkach.

\- Więc co?

Dean pozbawił siebie spodni. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Mówię o kąpieli.

Uniosłem brwi do góry.

\- Kąpiel w niestrzeżonym jeziorze w październiku. Wątpię, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Nasze organizmy przyzwyczaiły się do zerowej temperatury. Robimy to od kilku lat co tydzień. Stwierdziliśmy, że skoro siedemdziesięciolatek z domu obok nie boi się zimnej wody, to my nie będziemy gorsi. Zresztą nie ma tu krokodyli ani drapieżnych ryb chrzęstnoszkieletowych, więc nie widzę problemu.

\- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie siebie w tej sytuacji. Poza tym..

\- Nie marudź, tylko wskakuj.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

\- Masz trzydzieści sekund.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo podejdę do Ciebie i wrzucę Cię tam w ubraniu.

\- Nie byłbyś do tego zdolny.

Dean wyciągnął ręce, a ja zapiszczałem jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

\- Dobra, już dobra. Jak dopadnie mnie angina i znowu wyląduję w szpitalu, to ciężar odpowiedzialności będzie spoczywał na Tobie.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że to może nieść za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje, to nigdy bym tego nie zaproponował. Jedyną konsekwencją będzie dobry humor. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - No dalej.

Jego spokojny ton mnie uspokoił. Zdjąłem niepotrzebne rzeczy i zaczerwieniłem się, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Blondyn zarumienił się i zanurkował, a kiedy się wynurzył, był trochę mniej zakłopotany, ale dużo bardziej mokry. Z jego złotych włosów ściekały strumyczki wody. Podszedłem do jeziorka z powątpieniem. Było zimno jak na Antarktydzie.

\- Jest łatwiej, kiedy zrobi się to szybko.

Zaczerpnąłem tchu i dałem nurka. Woda zamknęła się nad moją głową, wspaniała, ciemnoniebieska, pocięta srebrnymi nitkami światła.  
Po chwili podpłynął do mnie Dean. Przesunął kostkami po moim grzbiecie, jakby głaskał kota. Cały drżał, źrenice miał tak rozszerzone, że tęczówki były wąskimi krążkami zieleni. Patrzył na mnie z nieopisaną fascynacją, jak na pierwszą gwiazdę, jaka kiedykolwiek zabłysła na niebie, jak na mały cud, który trzyma się blisko serca. Speszyłem się, kiedy zaczął wodzić kciukiem po moim policzku. Mimowolnie przesunąłem dłońmi po krzywiznach jego brzucha. Jego usta rozciągnęły się z zadowolenia. Musnął nosem miejsce między moim obojczykiem a ramieniem. Na widok śmiejących się oczu Deana, w mojej piersi rozbudził się blask. Czułem bijący od niego żar. Z drżeniem zamknąłem powieki, gdy jego dłonie przesunęły się w górę po mojej talii. Miałem wrażenie, że ciało wibruje mi jak napięta struna. Wiele myśli zaprzątało mi głowę. Przytuliłem się do niego, żeby odzyskać trochę kontroli, a on objął mnie i przygarnął do siebie. Poczułem siłę mięśni jego ramion i pleców, kiedy dotknął mnie ostrożnie. Jego ręce były wręcz stworzone do przytulania. Miałem ochotę się odezwać, ale gardło paliło mnie z emocji.

\- Chciałbym umieć zrobić właściwą rzecz, jakoś Ci ulżyć, być przy Tobie. Wiem, że to, co przechodzi teraz Twoje serce jest torturą. Przełomowe chwile w życiu określają to, kim jesteśmy. Ale o jednym nie pomyślałem. Co jeśli żadnej z nich nie pamiętasz? Musisz wiedzieć, że ja jestem. I zawsze będę. Jak wszyscy odejdą, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

\- No, no. - mruknąłem.

Dean odsunął się ode mnie i zamrugał. Chyba nie tego oczekiwał.

\- Co?

\- Świetna przemowa. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

\- To dobrze, bo nie jestem pewien czy mam coś na bis. A która część była świetna?

Uniosłem kąciki ust i ochlapałem go znienacka. Nie pozostawał mi dłużny i po chwili chlusnął mi w twarz. Próbowałem uciec, ale opór wody okazał się niemałym utrudnieniem. W dodatku Dean chwycił mnie w pasie i wziął w ramiona. Zaczął tańczyć ze mną w objęciach, wariować, śmiać się w najlepsze. Jego oczy promieniowały żywym blaskiem, usta poczerwieniały. Przypominał beztroskiego nastolatka. Cienie przeszłości zdawały się działać na naszą korzyść. Przywoływały rozszerzające się z każdą sekundą uśmiechy na twarzach. Wydawało się, jakby najlepsze chwile w moim życiu znów się działy.

\- Nie czuję palców. Nie czuję. - mówiłem urywanym głosem. - Powieki mi zamarzły.

Dean ujął moje dłonie i zaczął energicznie pocierać je swoimi. Okrył mnie kocem i wyszliśmy na powierzchnię.

\- Na wieczór zaplanowałem piknik pod gołym niebem. Wiesz, magiczny klimat, gwiazdy, świetliki, wróżki, elfy blablabla. Ale to nie wypali.

\- No coś ty? - zakpiłem, wycierając zziębnięte ciało i otulając się płaszczem.

Dean chwycił mnie za rękę i  
pociągnął za sobą bez słowa. Niedługo potem znaleźliśmy się w małej, przytulnie wyglądającej knajpce.

\- Wpadaliśmy tu, kiedy padał śnieg. - powiedział, siadając przy oknie. - To nasze ulubione miejsce tuż po portugalskiej piekarni.

Po chwili postawił przede mną wielki kubek czekolady na gorąco i gofry z bitą śmietaną.

\- Chcesz mnie wpędzić w cukrzycę czy tylko w nadwagę? - spytałem, dopijając ostatni łyk napoju.

\- Przyszedł czas na deser.

\- Na deser? - zaśmiałem się w głos. - Mam rozumieć, że to był podwieczorek?

\- Dokładnie tak. Czeka nas degustacja Twoich ulubionych pralinek. Otwórz buźkę.

Zachichotałem i posmakowałem czekoladki. Moja mina pełna uwielbienia musiała wyrażać więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- I jak?

\- Symfonia smaków. - powiedziałem rozmarzony.

Dean uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust.

\- Twoja kolej. - chwyciłem marcepanową słodycz. - Leci samolocik.

\- Mmm. - Dean wyszczerzył się z czekoladą na zębach. - Raj dla podniebienia.

Moje kubki smakowe przeszły jeszcze kilka faz szczęścia i zrobiło mi się tak słodko, że rozbolała mnie głowa. Siedzieliśmy do późna, rozmawiając i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

\- Chyba dojrzałem do wizyty w moim gabinecie. - powiedziałem w pewnym momencie.

\- Nie ma problemu.

Dean uregulował rachunek, chociaż narzekałem, że sam za siebie zapłacę. Szliśmy chyba pół wieku. Byłem zziajany, otępiały z zimna i wkurzony.

Rzuciłem okiem na te wszystkie klatki, wagi, stertę papierów na biurku. Nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie siebie jako lekarza. Zdecydowanie nie. To się po prostu nie trzymało kupy.

\- Spróbuj coś zrobić. - powiedział, tańcując obok mnie.

\- Ja nie...

\- No dalej.

\- Nie dam rady.

\- Wierzę w Ciebie.

\- Nie, Dean, nie.

Podszedł do wielkich głośników obok fotela i puścił tak jazgotliwą i ogłuszającą muzykę, że nie słyszałem własnych myśli.

\- Ścisz to, Dean. - warknąłem, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo.

\- Zwykle puszczasz ją jeszcze głośniej.

Czułem, że zaraz wybuchnę.

\- Dean. - powtórzyłem sfrustrowany. Zdawał się mnie nie zauważać.

\- No weź, to nasz ulubiony kawałek.

\- Dean, miałem uraz głowy! Wyłącz to do cholery!

Ogarnęła mnie panika, kiedy blondyn wpadł w furię i walnął pięścią w stół. Chyba byłoby lepiej, gdyby mnie po prostu uderzył. Powietrze uszło z moich płuc. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Stanąłem jak wryty i posłałem mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy.

\- Usiłuję Ci pomóc! - wrzasnął. - Ale nie jestem workiem treningowym!

Zaśmiałem się na tą żałosną uwagę. Jego policzki zrobiły się wściekle czerwone. Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy. Błyszczały gniewem i desperacją. Ich zieleń na sekundę zapłonęła mocniej. Poczułem dreszcz biegnący po kręgosłupie i mocno zacisnąłem szczękę. Wezbrała we mnie nagła fala złości.

\- A myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? - burknąłem. Skręcało mnie w żołądku i z trudem hamowałem drżenie głosu. - Nie chciałem tracić pamięci! Nie chciałem tych pieprzonych snów, które wprowadzają jeszcze większy zamęt! Nie chciałem, żeby Twoje życie kręciło się wokół mnie, jakbym był jakimś wybitnym towarzystwem! Nie chciałem, żeby reszta chodziła smutna i przygaszona! Nie chciałem nadziei, która rozpala się we mnie tylko po to, by zgasnąć jak płomień świeczki! Nie chciałem tego... Więc błagam, do cholery, nie mów mi, co mam robić.

Nastała cisza, jakby czas na wchłonięcie tego wszystkiego. To milczenie było jak tykająca bomba.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać takim tonem. - powiedział szorstko.

Te słowa zaszczypały mnie jak mróz.

\- Masz rację. Nie będziemy.

Wyminąłem zastygłego w miejscu Deana i trzasnąłem drzwiami. Po chwili minął szok, zastąpiony przeszywającym smutkiem, tak silnym, że poczułem przebiegający na skórze prąd. Byłem rozdarty pomiędzy poczuciem winy a zdezorientowaniem. Obraz rozmazał mi się przed oczami. Pozwoliłem głupim łzom popłynąć.

Chodziłem w kółko, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Wszedłem do piekarni i kupiłem bułeczki cynamonowe. Kobieta za ladą zapytała mnie, gdzie jest moja przyjaciółka, ta ładna blondynka, która zawsze przychodziła tu ze mną po jagodzianki. Zacząłem grzebać w pamięci, rozpaczliwie próbując cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć. Nawiedzały mnie okruchy wspomnień, które nic mi nie mówiły. Kiedy odpowiedziałem jej, że chyba musiała mnie z kimś pomylić, spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. Jedzenie w jakiś sposób mnie uspokajało, ale mimo to nadal byłem kłębkiem nerwów. Ręce mi się trzęsły i czułem bolesne pulsowanie w skroniach. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie pójść. W rezultacie nogi poniosły mnie do mojego domu. W progu przywitał mnie Gabe. Objął mnie, a ja rozkleiłem się w jego ramionach. Chciał wyjaśnień. Rzecz w tym, że sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego płaczę. Zacząłem bełkotać o wszystkim zbyt szybko. Kilka razy prosił mnie o powtórzenie, aż wreszcie załapał.

\- To już koniec, Gabe. - zaszlochałem. 

\- Nie bądź taki melodramatyczny, Cas. - powiedział ochryple. - To Dean. To dopiero początek.

***

Przespałem całe dwa dni. Miotał mną smutek, który był ciężki do zrozumienia. Czułem mrok i lód na duszy. Myślałem, że głowa mi eksploduje. Wszyscy bardzo się martwili moim nagłym załamaniem. Byli zdecydowanie zbyt nadopiekuńczy, co doprowadzało mnie do szału. Nie opuszczali mnie na krok i przynosili jedzenie do łóżka. Każdy był dla mnie miły. Przeglądali ze mną zdjęcia i traktowali jak dziecko. Mimo to odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywali. Zachowywali się tajemniczo i wymijająco odpowiadali na moje niektóre pytania. Kiedy zostawili mnie samego, postanowiłem to wykorzystać i trochę poszperać. Wszedłem do pokoju Mike'a, by przyjrzeć się zawartości laptopa. Była tam tona fotografii. Połowy z tych ludzi w ogóle nie kojarzyłem, choć pewnie powinienem. Postanowiłem przeszukać każdy kąt tego cholernego domu i znaleźć odpowiedź. Po dwóch godzinach przetrząsania tego miejsca, znalazłem przeklętego pilota i włączyłem telewizor. Skakałem po kanałach dobre piętnaście minut, natknąłem się nawet na Gabe'a z wąsem i już miałem się poddać, gdy ujrzałem to.

To.. to byliśmy my. Ja i Dean.

Limuzyna. Biała limuzyna. Balony. Mnóstwo jasnych balonów. Ludzie. Wszyscy odświętnie ubrani.

I... O na słodkie dzieciątka.

My. My przed ołtarzem.

Chwila wszechogarniającej psychicznej, fizycznej i każdej możliwej formy miłości.

„Ślubuję pomagać Ci kochać życie. Tulić Cię z czułością i mieć cierpliwość, której potrzeba w miłości. Mówić, gdy słowa są potrzebne i milczeć wspólnie, gdy nie są. Zgadzać się na niezgodę, na tort wiśniowy. I grzać się ciepłem Twojego serca, które zawsze będzie mi domem"

„Ślubuję kochać Cię namiętnie pod każdą postacią. Teraz i na zawsze. Ślubuję nigdy nie zapomnieć, że jest to miłość mojego życia. I zawsze czuć w najgłębszych zakamarkach duszy, że niezależnie od wyzwań losu, które mogą nas rozdzielić, będziemy zawsze potrafili do siebie wrócić"

Zatrzymałem nagranie na słowach: czy godzicie się być małżeństwem na zawsze? Zerwałem się z kanapy i wybiegłem z domu. W progu zderzyłem się z zatroskanym Gabe'm. Kiedy zorientował się,  
co właśnie zobaczyłem, zaklął siarczyście i chyba wykrzykiwał moje imię. Przestałem biec dopiero po jakiś dwustu metrach.

Ja pierniczę. Ja mam męża.

Nie mogłem unormować swojego ciężkiego oddechu. Czułem się beznadziejnie, gdy wokół mnie było pełno roześmianych osób i prawdopodobnie żadna z nich nie potrafiła zrozumieć moich uczuć. Miasto tętniło życiem, zupełnie nieświadome, że są tu ludzie zranieni, smutni, zapomniani. Moje stopy zanurzały się w morzu barwnych liści i miękkiej ściółce. Drzewa ciągle się pochylały i wyglądały trochę groteskowo. Po chwili zauważyłem, że ścieżka się skończyła. Przystanąłem i rozejrzałem się dookoła z nieukrywanym zachwytem. Opadłem na ławkę i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Nagle ciche błagania Deana, bym sobie przypomniał, nabrały dla mnie sensu. On wszystko pamiętał i wiedział, że nie może zrobić zupełnie nic, żeby było jak dawniej. Intrygował mnie i był chodzącą zagadką. Powoli uzależniałem się od jego pięknego uśmiechu, błysków, pojawiających się w tych tęczówkach za każdym razem, gdy na mnie patrzył. Właśnie dlatego tak szybko przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności. No bo, cholera, znaliśmy się od lat. Jak mogłem być taki głupi i nie zorientować się, że jest moim mężem? I jeszcze ten pierścionek w szpitalu. Bonusowe punkty za inteligencję.

W pewnej chwili ławka skrzypnęła i poczułem, jak ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem. Dean poruszał się bezszelestnie, cicho jak kot. Nie musiałem unosić wzroku, żeby przekonać się czy to on. Byłem tego pewny.

\- Cas. - powiedział cicho.

\- Cas..? - powtórzył, jakby moje imię było jakimś cudownym zaklęciem.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? - szepnąłem.

Dean nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Już wiedział.

\- Cas... nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć. Wiesz, metoda małych kroczków i w ogóle. - zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale mi wcale nie było do śmiechu. - Przepraszam.

Podkuliłem kolana do brody i otoczyłem je ramionami. Przymknąłem powieki, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Nie wiem już, co czuję.

\- Ale ja wiem. - jego głos zniżył się do szeptu. - Od długiego czasu nie było nikogo przed Tobą. Nikt mnie nie zaskoczył i nie pozbawił tchu. Traciłem zdolność odczuwania różnych rzeczy. Zacząłem obojętnieć, zamykać serca. Do chwili, aż pojawiłeś się tu, na tej ławeczce. Już nigdy nie poczuję niczego tak mocno. Pokochałem Cię lekkomyślnie od pierwszej chwili. Nie interesowały mnie konsekwencje. Pragnąłem Cię bardziej niż ktokolwiek, cokolwiek i kiedykolwiek. Kocham Cię. Tak po prostu. Bez zasad, bez wątpliwości. Bardzo mocno Cię kocham. Każde twoje słowo, każde spojrzenie, każdy postępek i Ciebie całego bez zastrzeżeń. Jesteś całym moim życiem, Cas. Chcę Cię przytulać, uśmiechać się do Ciebie, droczyć się z Tobą. Chcę kłócić się, kto kogo bardziej kocha. Chcę słyszeć od Ciebie moje imię, bo w twoich ustach brzmi lepiej niż w niczyich innych. Chcę, żebyś opowiadał te głupie żarty i śmiał się z moich. Chcę, byś budził mnie w ten dziwaczny sposób. Chcę patrzeć jak słodko się na mnie złościsz. Chcę spróbować z Tobą wszystkich śmiesznych ciasteczek z naszej ulubionej ciastkarni. Chcę Ciebie. Tak po prostu. Chcę dzielić z Tobą życie, co oznacza teraźniejszość, przyszłość i całą przeszłość, jeśli chcesz ją poznać. Jeśli mnie chcesz.

Jego głos był lekiem dla mojej umęczonej duszy i sfatygowanego serca, które gubiło się w tym, co i do kogo powinno czuć. Nie byłem pewien, co powiedzieć. Dean mnie wyręczył.

\- Przykro mi, ale muszę to zrobić.

Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie za podbródek. Spojrzał na mnie spod firanki czarnych rzęs, a ja poczułem skurcz w żołądku. Jego oczy w kolorze butelkowej zieleni mieniły się tysiącem barw. Dostrzegłem jasne plamki wokół czarnego kółeczka. Zabiłbym za takie tęczówki. Słońce przedzierające się przez chmury wydobywało ciemne refleksy w jego blond włosach. Jego twarz z bliska przypominała niesamowitą perfekcję i naturalność. Wypuściłem oddech, o którego istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Nagłe uczucie rozprzestrzeniło się we mnie tak szybko, że zrobiło mi się słabo i brakło mi tchu. A potem jego usta odnalazły moje i świat się rozpadł. Określenie kataklizm albo eksplozja nie byłoby przesadą. Brakowało tylko fajerwerków jak na czwartego lipca. Po chwili Dean oderwał się ode mnie i zaczerpnął powietrza. Lśniące jak gwiazdy oczy patrzyły na mnie uważnie, a ja widziałem w nich tylko bezgraniczną miłość. Miałem nadzieję, że u mnie widział to samo. Ruchem delikatniejszym niż skrzydła ćmy, zaczął wodzić opuszkami palców po moich policzkach, zostawiając na nich pasma gęsiej skórki. I potem mnie pocałował. I znowu, i znowu. Dostawałem palpitacji za każdym razem, gdy czułem na sobie gorący dotyk tych niebiańsko miękkich warg. Jego usta były jak krawędź galaktyki, a pocałunki jak konstelacja układająca się w całość. Coś nieopisanego, coś magicznego.

W końcu odsunął się ode mnie, a ja jęknąłem niezadowolony. Nadal nie dochodziło do mnie, co się właśnie stało. Dean uśmiechnął się tak, jak lubiłem najbardziej. Oddychałem jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, a serce wyrywało mi się z piersi niczym spłoszony ptak.

\- Skłamałem. - przyznał, przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując w czubek głowy. - Wcale nie było mi przykro. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi tego brakowało.

Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał. Każda sekunda była na wagę złota. Splotłem nasze dłonie i wtuliłem się w niego mocniej. Kołysał mną, ciasno obejmując mnie w talii. Straciłem kontakt z własnym ciałem. Od szyi w dół byłem jak sparaliżowany.

Przyjemny paraliż.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia pokocham Ciebie tak, jak Ty mnie kochasz. - wyszeptałem, przyciskając policzek do jego torsu.


End file.
